The present invention relates to depilatory devices, and also to hair-plucker bodies used in such devices, and particularly to improvements in or modifications to the depilatory devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,726,375 and 4,807,624.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,375 describes a depilatory device for removing body hair, comprising a manually-grippable housing, and a hair-plucker body rotatably mounted to the housing and having an exposed section formed with a plurality of gaps in its outer surface which open and close during the rotation of the hair-plucker body to receive, pluck, and eject body hair growing on a surface over which the hair-plucker body is moved. The hair-plucker body is a flexible cylindrical member of plastic (preferably elastomeric) material having a smooth outer surface formed with a plurality of slits penetrating only partially through the plastic member and extending circumferentially thereof. The plastic member is rotated about its longitudinal axis and is supported in an arcuate position such that the slits open at the convex side of the plastic member during its rotation to receive hairs between the open confronting faces of the slits, and close at the concave side to clamp the hairs between the closed confronting faces of the slits.